


Being Forgetful

by corncat



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gyro is in here for like a second, I know I miss it, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, but I didn't see any fics that has them on a holiday setting, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: You think Fenton would remember at least the holidays when he's deep in work.Nope. Far from it.---Honestly, I don't know how to summarize this. Please forgive me, I just want more content of these two and I thought I should start with holidays as, well, my start.Enjoy! Let me know what you think! :D
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Donald Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Being Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing, so... sorry about that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not the characters and the show, I only wanted to write fanfics for others to enjoy. I do not make money from this.

Welp, Fenton certainly blew it this time. In a way, it was understandable. Being a superhero and a scientist intern can be hectic. But more or less, he was done for.

Fenton, unfortunately, has forgotten today was a special day for him and his boyfriend. Valentine's day. I know, you're probably wondering how he managed to forget about this special date. Well, that's an easy one.

Fenton had spent many hours with his latest project, which he could have kept working if it weren't for Gyro letting him off early. Close around 5:30 pm. He wasn't sure why Gyro let him go so early. He probably wanted some alone time in the lab, working on gadgets and improving them. The duck wasn't complaining. However, that peaceful state was soon interrupted by a sea monster destroying the bay area. Luckily, Gizmoduck successfully stopped the beast and helped the civilians' homes for a few hours. It was an ordinary routine for the duck.

He only found out about today's event when he arrived home. Fenton dragged his tired feet on the wood floor, barely shutting the front door, and plopped onto the living room couch. A huge sigh escapes his bail, satisfied with his finished tasks from today. The peaceful feeling vanishes rather quickly when his mother entered the room.

"Hola, Pollito! How was your date with Donald today?" Fenton stood up and stared at his mother with wide, horrified eyes. Finally realizes why he was allowed to leave work early, remembering he had asked ahead for time off. So he could have a date with his partner. Maria grew concerned by her son's sudden silence, "what's wrong? No fue bueno?" Without another word, the young man ran up the stairs to his room with a weak foot. Maria slowly followed him to his room, only to find her son trashing it, chanting. "Where is it, where is it?!" Her eyebrows forward as she stared curiously.

"Fenton, qué diablos estás haciendo?" Without even looking back at her, Fenton mumbled something quick that most people would likely miss. His mother wasn't most people. "Your phone? It's at the kitchen counter-," that surely gotten her son's attention. As he ran back downstairs, tripping halfway down, but he got back up and kept going. Maria was a bit too tired to deal with her son's sudden burst of energy. Sighing as she went back downstairs for a drink.

Fenton hurriedly snatches his phone from the counter. Almost pulling the charging cord with it, he looked at the screen to see many missed notifications. Missed calls, texts, and a reminder alarm that failed to reach him. Checking back at the time, it was a quarter past nine. _"Maybe if I just explain to him, Donald might not be too upset about it?"_ He decided to roll with it and was getting ready quickly.

Once he was tidy up and in cleaner clothes, Fenton made his way through the front door, flinching from his bruise feet. Waving his mother goodbye and locking the door behind him. Fenton texted Donald, checking to see if he was still up and wanted to have dinner at his boathouse. He earned a simple sure, which made Fenton nervous to the core.

What if this was the last straw? Did he finally go past his limit? The young scientist tried not to think too much about it.

Fenton started his car and made his way to the McDuck manor. Once he finally reaches his destination, he sees Donald at the entrance gates. To Fenton, he looked as gorgeous as ever. With his black sailor suit, always looking neat and fresh. He looked perfect.

Well, if you get rid of the anger expression and the harsh glare, shooting daggers at the Latino duck. Though Fenton knew it was understandable, he had, unintentionally, stood up the sailor.

The secret hero parked and walked out from his old station wagon, making his way towards the white-feathered duck without tripping on his bad foot. "H-hey Donald..." his boyfriend's arms were tightly crossed.

"You're late."

"I know, and I'm so-"

"Fenton, stop. I don't want any more excuses, just answers. Why the heck were you late?" Donald was obviously upset and hurt by all this. He usually forgives Fenton when he's late or couldn't make it to their dates. Knowing his work had some odd hours, but this was different. It had been too many canceled meetings and last-minute rainchecks. It was frequent for both parties. What's worse is that he stood up the duck, rather he meant to or not. Fenton knew in the back of his mind the worst was bound to happen. And he knew it was going to be his fault. As optimistic as he can be, his doubts were his greatest weakness.

Fenton knew that dating and being a superhero was never a good idea. From what he read from comics and the responsibilities they held. But he was already hopelessly in love with Donald. It was hard to want to leave that feeling alone.

He might not have that choice by the looks of the situation.

"Donald, I can't really explain this..."

Fenton felt tongue-tied. Like he couldn't say what he wanted to say to the man.

Taking a deep, frustrated breath, Donald looks straight at his boyfriend. His eyebrow line arch. "Let's go to my place. We can talk when we get there." Without another word, the couple walked towards the pool area in silence. Fenton glances at Donald's face occasionally. The sailor's eyes were red and puffy, sniffling during their walk. The sight made Fenton's heart stings. He made the duck cried. Fenton really messed up big time.

_"Maybe it was for the best that I wasn't in his life..."_

A sudden dark cloud had formed above his head, but he shook it off.

No. If that's what Donald wants, then Fenton will respect that. Even if it hurts, then least Fenton will know that he wasn't ready to be in a relationship.

They finally made it to the boathouse. Fenton kept his distance as they entered. Both men sat on the old couch, waiting for the other to start talking. _"Here it goes..."_

"Donald, I-," he was shushed by the other duck.

"Don't start. I'm trying to calm myself, so I don't yell for this." It only takes a few minutes for Donald to collect himself, pinching his forehead. He wanted this conversation without bursting anger and screaming at one another. It'll only make things worst if he loses his temper. He exhaled heavily, "okay, now I'm ready. Tell me, why were you late?"

"I-I was working late, but when I was done, I was exhausted... So I went straight home..." Donald huff at the excuse.

"You could have just texted me."

"I left my phone at home!" Fenton waved his hands in defense. It wasn't a huge lie. He had left his phone when he was in a rush that morning and was busy fighting a sea monster after work. If he had gone straight home from his intern job, he would of notice the text messages right away, so... _"Okay, that wasn't a good cover-up..."_

Donald looked down at his own lap in thought. Fenton grew more anxious by the sailor's silence, feeling the anticipation rising in the room. At last, Donald looks back at his boyfriend. "Okay, I'm gonna ask you something. And you have to be completely honest with me. All right?"

Fenton nodded quickly without a second thought. It was the least he could do for Donald.

"Are you Gizmoduck?"

"..."

He had not expected that question. Jaw dropped before he shifted to a nervous grin and jittery laughter bursting out, almost startling the poor sailor.

"What? No, of course not! Why would I? I mean, he's all super powerful, and obviously, I can't be him!" The Latino duck started to ramble in a mile a second, sweating getting worst. Donald stared back at him with a small smile for the first time this evening.

"Fenton-"

"I know I'm pretty strong sometimes, but nothing like that-"

"Babe-"

"Of course, I won't be surprised if you go with someone great or someone who can-"

"Fenton!" That certainly brought the scientist ramble to a halt. Donald loves his boyfriend's rambles, but at this point, his patience was running thin. "Mi amor, it's a yes or no question. However, I already knew about your alter ego." The hero stiffens his posture, head rapidly turned towards the sailor.

"Wait, y-you knew about it?"

Donald nodded, looking at the other duck with eyes getting less puffy. "Probably since we started hanging out more, but it seems to be less often by the looks of it."

Fenton just stared in shock and confusion, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to say it for yourself. It wouldn't be fair for outing you before you decide to tell me."

Both men were quiet. Thoughts were racing in Fenton's head, as it always has been that way. He knew he wasn't the best at keeping his hero gig a secret, but at least it was with people who wouldn't hurt him with it. Then he wondered why he hadn't told Donald.

Right, he wanted him to be safe from this part of his life. Although he should have known better, Donald has gone on many adventures for his entire life. Who's to say he would freak out by this hero lifestyle? Unexpected maybe, nothing to completely surprise him. Now that Fenton is thinking about it, the sailor had mentioned his wild family 'trips' throughout his life and beyond.

Fenton might have overlooked this, I mean, he's dating McDuck's nephew, for crying out loud.

"Ugh, soy un idiota." He ran his hand down his face, focusing back at the sailor with a tired expression. "I guess you're rethinking about us, huh?..." the other duck giggled.

"Hardly, but I am worried regardless. Maybe give me a heads up whenever you have hero stuff to do next time?" His eyes widen. Clearly, he must have missed heard.

"Come again?"

Donald gave a sheepish smile, "you didn't think you can get rid of me that easily, did you?" Fenton waved his hands in panic.

"That's not what I meant, I-"

"Fenton, I'm joking." He put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder for reassurance. The tense feeling faded from the hero duck, "oh, okay. That's, that's good."

"Mhmm."

"But I want to be sure, does this mean- are we still-," Fenton stammered, a bit timid. Donald's hands made their way towards the brown feather duck. Holding his face towards his own.

"Amor, we're still good." He gave him a light kiss, making them both melt.

In between kisses, Fenton spoke. "Lo siento mucho, mi amor." He held Donald, both ducks completely forgetting the world around them. Until Fenton gave an unsatisfying groan, making Donald stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I should have told you."

True, but Donald's not gonna guilt trip his boyfriend about it. Maybe teased here and there. But for now, he has to let the scientist know all was good.

"Yeah, but I know now, and being a hero requires some secrets."

"You didn't deserve to find out like this. Especially today when we were supposed to be together."

"Right, but I understand that. Look, how about you try to let me know if you have to go off for hero things. I'm not gonna stop you, that's for sure. I just. I need to know if you'll be all right." He ran his fingers through Fenton's hair, leaning into the touch.

"That's fair. I don't want to make you feel less important."

"You being here is enough for me." Somehow, those words made Fenton more relaxed about his almost doomed relationship. The tendered moment was interrupted by a loud grumble from the hero's stomach. Fenton sheepishly smiled at the sailor.

"Uh, heh, you don't happen to have-" Donald hush his boyfriend.

"Hush, I got you." They both moved to the kitchen, finding a takeout food in the fridge that Donald had saved for him. A grilled cheese sandwich and chips on the side. He took it out and move the sandwich on a plate, putting it in the microwave. When it beeps, he took it out and gave the sandwich and chips to Fenton. "Here ya go!"

"Oh, gracias." Just like he expected it, the sandwich was delicious and gooey, smelling so good. "When did you-"

"I semi expected you to visit this time around, so I ordered that while I was out." He moved one of his hands to hold on to the scientist's free hand. "I'm glad you're here." The sailor gave him a warm, satisfied smile.

Fenton felt like a weight just lifted from his shoulders. Their relationship wasn't going to end. It was getting stronger more than he thought. However, there will be ups and downs in relationships, just like this time. At least they're both working together in this partnership. All the doubts Fenton gathered from today quickly drop on the ground. He's sure now that they'll both be just fine. Fenton gave a huge grin to Donald.

"Happy Valentine's day, mi amor."

**Author's Note:**

> [Edit] I went back to fix some grammar mistakes and might have added some things to makes the story smoother. I might go back to recheck it, but after that, I'll leave this be. Muchas gracias!
> 
> Also, I like the idea where Fenton has gotten so comfortable with Donald that he will speak Spanish the most when they're together at home and/or alone on a date. Donald is multilanguage and I'm taking that as a fact.


End file.
